The Connecting Road
by RocketStilts
Summary: Hibari always loved walking down his calm route after a hard day at work but what happens when, one day, he runs into someone unexpected? Rated T for mild language. Takes place 9 years later. 1896 with a slight 6996. ONESHOT


Aha I couldn't help myself.. XD;; Got the idea of this story while doodling 1896. Please bare with me. I'm fairly new at fanfics… ^^;;

**WARNING!** There may be OOCness... ^^;; Especially on Hibari's part...

**DISCLAMER:** I really don't plan on saying I own KHR or the characters included in this story… ( Though I do wish I did… xD )

**-x-**

It was always his favorite route to take when walking home from a long day at work. A calming view of the ocean, a peaceful breeze accompanied by the scent of saltwater, and best of all: The route wasn't well known to many so there would be a less likely chance he'd run into annoying herbivores as he'd call them. Yes, Kyoya Hibari certainly loved walking along this peaceful route of his.

Though what made walking along this road different from the other days, you ask? Well while walking past the tree facing the road as well as a cliff leading to the ocean, he caught sight of a woman sitting alone under the tree mindlessly enjoying the view.

He took a sudden turn to face her and studied her only for a little bit before shouting out, "Hey you." Only for a moment did this startle the girl before she turned her head to look at him.

With this, he captured a full view of the woman's face. Long slightly wavy purple hair covering one of her gentle purple eyes, pale skin practically glowing in the light on where it hit. She was certainly a sight to see but he wouldn't dare admit it.

The girl pointed at herself as if asking "Who? Me?" and with that, Hibari sighed _'who else?'_ he was close to saying only to answer with a "Yes. You." and then followed up with a question: "What's someone like you doing here?" The girl stared at him for a brief moment then turned her head back to the ocean. Silence once again filled the area annoying Hibari slightly. _'What? Is she trying to ignore me?' _he thought getting a little bit peeved. Suddenly, the woman smiled and finally answered him. "I like the view, " She said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

This time it was her turn to ask a question. "Such a lovely day... Isn't it?" Hibari stiffened a little letting out a soft blush. "I-I.. Guess it is..." He stammered a little in his words. A yellow bird soon flew to him chirping out as if chanting saying continuously, "Hibari~ Hibari~". The girl frowned hearing the chant and asked "Wh-what did that bird say?" Hibari answered her, slightly confused "Hibari... Why?" The answer caused the woman to gasp remembering past events: A bird that loved to sing and chant its masters name.. A prefect who held his weapons proudly, his favorite line: "I'll bite you to death." The sentence echoed in her head. The man was without a doubt Vongola's cloud guardian to whom she thought she'd never see again.

The girl darted up from her spot under the tree while stuttering in a panic "I-I gotta go!"

"W- Hold on." Hibari was surprised at the random act the girl displayed. "Will you be back tomorrow?" He asked calmly. Still in a panic, the girl managed to say, "Ah m-maybe!"

_'one more question'_ Hibari thought then asked, "What's your name?" The girl halted completely at the question. "My... Name..?" She let her head down and turned to face the matured cloud guardian one more time, lifting her head up with a soft smile. "Nagi. My name is Nagi." after answering, Nagi ran off to the opposite direction. Hibari smirked while watching her leave and, with a grunt, he turned to face his destination and started off once again.

**-The next day-**

As usual, Hibari walked along his trail sighing to himself while thinking _'damn herbivores. They just can't get their shit together..'_ He recalled the past events from earlier. Gokudera arguing with Ryohei, Yamamoto trying to break them up, it was a pretty hectic day. Suddenly he remembered _'Wait... That girl..'_ He wondered if she'd be where she said she'd be from one day ago. Fastening his pace by a little he hurried to the tree facing the ocean. Surely enough, she was there sitting alone in her content mood. Nagi.

"So you decided to show up, again?" Hibari asked as he passed Nagi and then halted a few feet away. "Was it... Not what you wanted?" She asked staring at the ocean for a little longer then turning her head to face the man. Hibari slowly turned himself around and smirked. With a sigh he let out, "Yeah... I guess I sort of did..."

Nagi gave out a small smile. "So... Where do you come from?" Hibari asked. It took a few short moments for Nagi to think before she answered. "Up in Europe.. I came down to Japan for the nostalgia.."

"So you're originally from here."

"...Yes..." Nagi gave out a slow nod. "How'd you find this place?" Hibari couldn't help but ask. Nagi breathed in for a moment then answered, "I found this area while following an old trail of mine... I loved the sight and the calming feeling so I decided to sit under this tree and take in the beauty..." Nagi's smile grew slowly. "It certainly is a beauty..." She let out the last words quietly as if whispering to the land. After a moment of silence, she got up and looked Hibari in the eyes. "Well... I have to go..."

"Same time?" Hibari asked without thinking.

"Same time... Same place..." Nagi smiled gently at him before leaving.

**-x-**

The days continued in a more calming routinely manner for Hibari. A hard day at work, then a peaceful walk home only to be greeted half way by Nagi followed by a short exchange in conversation. He didn't know why, exactly, but her presence alone began to give him a somewhat soothing feeling and he soon began to admit to himself that maybe, just maybe... He sort of... Liked it...

**-x-**

A week had past from the day Hibari had met Nagi. Something felt a little bit off as Hibari walked towards the girl from under the tree. She was standing silently, staring at his direction, a frown painted her face. As he walked up to her, Nagi called out softly, "Hibari..." He stopped before her wondering slightly what could've caused her this negative emotion. Nagi looked down almost afraid to make eye contact and finally mustered up some strength to look back up at his face. "Hibari... I'll be leaving for Europe, today..." These words seem to hit him like a train colliding with a mountain at a fast speed though he managed to hold his composure. A smile then crept onto Nagi's face and she continued, "Hibari... I'm glad I got to talk to you for the past week.."

"... Me too..." Hibari said looking down at Nagi. Suddenly, a man called out "Chrome~ hurry up! We'll be late for the-" Hibari turned around and faced a man he wished he'd never see again. Mukuro Rokudo. Just the slightest glance made Hibari grind his teeth a little. Under his breath, he whispered, "Herbivore.." Mukuro smirked, a bit surprised at what he had just witnessed then said smoothly, "Hibari! My has it been so long! What are you doing with my cute Chrome?"

"Chrome?" Hibari turned to face the woman he thought he knew as Nagi. "You're-"

"Nagi..." Chrome interrupted Hibari to clarify, "Or at least that's who I was before-" She recalled the events consisting of a cat and a car crash resulting in her near death followed by meeting Mukuro and how he had saved her life.

Mukuro shifted with unease though still smiling. "Right then. Chrome, let's leave this Vongola. Our plane to Italy might leave us, " Mukuro said and grabbed Chrome on the wrist. He turned to face the astonished Hibari and said while smiling, "Addio~" Hibari snapped back into reality and bared his teeth hissing out under his breath, "Bite you to death.." Then looked at Chrome as she was being dragged away. Before disappearing into the sunset, Chrome mouthed an "I'm sorry." Hoping Hibari would catch the message.

He did.

Das Ende~

**-x-**

Cheesy story, no? If you got this far… I seriously salute you. XD I know there where probably some grammar errors and such…

Anyway, thank you for reading~! Hope you enjoyed it somewhat!


End file.
